koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Xun
Lu Xun (onyomi: Riku Son) is the second name for Lu Yi (陸議, onyomi: Riku Gi), a politician who served Sun Quan. He is praised as a dexterous individual whose strategies prevailed over Guan Yu and Liu Bei's tactics. An ailing Lu Meng recognized his talents and specifically recommended him as a suitable successor. Lu Xun would continue to perform admirably in his services until he was dragged into the internal disupte for the throne by his lord's sons. He passed away from the chaos sabotaged while remaining diligent to his beliefs, a loss which Sun Quan sincerely regretted. Romance of the Three Kingdoms claims that he was a tall and handsome figure. His wife is Sunshi, and his son and successor is Lu Kang. His Dynasty Warriors incarnation was voted the third most popular character in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 popularity poll and the seventh most popular in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. In Famitsu's character survey, he is sixth place in the boyfriend category. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in third. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in sixth place for the Wu division. This counterpart has two character image songs, Crimson Wings and Blaze of Mind. His character's height in Kessen II is 170 cm (5'7"). Role in Games :"I have a dream that I will fulfill. And nothing else will distract me from my path." ::~~Lu Xun; Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors Lu Xun is a young and loyal officer of Wu who serves under Sun Quan. He first proves himself at Fan Castle by setting up ambush units to trick the opposing Shu forces and earns Lu Meng's praise. After they slay Guan Yu, his mentor dies and Lu Xun takes his place. Shortly after Fan Castle, Liu Bei blindly seeks revenge at Yi Ling. Lu Xun immediately takes advantage of his opponent's carelessness and launches a fire attack. Considered a true hero by his peers, he continues to fight in the later campaigns of the era. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends occurs after Liu Bei flees from his defeat at Yi Ling. With Lu Xun chasing them, Zhuge Liang hurries their army to safety by fleeing into the Stone Sentinal Maze by Yu Fu Bay. Though knowing what awaits him is a trap, the young strategist enters the maze to beat Zhuge Liang's strategy. The maze alters its course depending on its guests' steps, sliding its gates open or closed based on the room they have enter. Lu Xun's party is also ambushed by Zhuge Liang's troops as they progress closer to the strategist's location. With the help of a kind elder, he eventually solves the puzzle and cuts Zhuge Liang down. A member of a powerful family, Lu Xun is described as a young yet talented warrior whose talents are scouted by Lu Meng in Dynasty Warriors 5. He starts his story after the Battle of Chi Bi and suggests to invade the south while Shu and Wei fight with one another. Finished with their suppression of the Nanman tribe, they decide to advance to Jing. Facing a common foe, Wu join forces with Wei to defeat Guan Yu at Fan Castle. Lu Xun leads the attack and distinguishes himself as a capable warrior to Sun Quan. As the sole person Lu Meng recommended as a successor, he causes Shu's defeat at Yi Ling. Shu is crippled with Liu Bei's death and, with Wei still a looming threat, Wu shifts their focus to their northern opposition at He Fei Castle. Slaying Cao Pi in the conflict, they finish off Liu Chan at Bai Di Castle. Lu Xun continues to serve his liege in the land ruled by Wu. He shares his Legend Mode with Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang in the Xtreme Legends expansion. Described as the new generation of warriors, they work together at Shi Ting. Lu Xun acts as the army's main strategist and coordinates the battle's progress. With Sun Shang Xiang fighting in the west, Lu Xun fights in the eastern path to surround their foe, Cao Xiu. He slays the traitor within Wu's ranks and secures the safety of their army. After his ploy to isolate Cao Xiu succeeds, Sima Yi springs an ambush on Sun Quan. To counter, Lu Xun saves his lord by setting the Wei troops on fire. Defeating the strategist and Cao Pi ends the stage. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Lu Xun works to restore his clan's honor. He first impresses Sun Ce at the Battle of Xu Chang, where he clears the path for the armies to attack Xun Yu. After his lord's death, Lu Xun helps fortify Wu's defenses by keeping peace around their boarders. To amend for his absence at Chi Bi, he returns to personally lead his kingdom's army at Fan Castle. Before an angered Liu Bei strikes, Sun Quan privately reveals to him his dream of a united land. Inspired by his lord's vision, Lu Xun discards his original goal and believes that the land's successors can shape their new dream. Wu removes its core resistance with Liu Bei's death at Yi Ling and Cao Cao's passing at He Fei Castle. Supported by his lord, Cao Pi, and Zhuge Liang, he declares that the land now belongs to everyone and asks every man present to help build a new future together. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Lu Xun starts out being sent by Sun Quan to Fan Castle with Lu Meng to defeat Guan Yu. Throughout the fight, Lu Xun fails to see Lu Meng's illness, and after the battle, he is entrusted in helping Sun Quan with his strategies while his master passes away. Before the Battle of Yiling, Lu Xun proposes to Sun Quan a brilliant strategy of defense, and his lord grants him command of the army, despite the disagreement from Zhu Ran. Although facing the cunning tricks of Zhuge Liang and the inventions of Yue Ying, Lu Xun leads the Wu army to victory. However, before he can kill Liu Bei, Sun Quan stops him, not wanting to cause Sun Shang Xiang any more pain. After the Battle of Dongkou, Lu Xun is seen with everyone else enjoying the temporary peace. In Jin's Story Mode, Lu Xun is mentioned to have passed away. His death, as well as that of Sun Quan, causes chaos in Wu. In his first Legendary Battle, which takes place sometime after the deaths of Zhou Yu and Lu Meng, Lu Xun fights the Wu army to prove that he is a worthy strategist. In his second Legendary Battle, Lu Xun leads the forces of Wu and fights the Wei army, led by Sima Yi, to end the war. The sixth chapter of Dynasty Warriors Next has Lu Xun participate in Sun Quan's campaigns at Xiakou and Chibi. During Wu's perspective of Fan Castle, he helps delay Guan Yu's escape in time for Lu Meng to confront their foe. His fire attack at Yiling is omitted, though he personally halts the advance of Liu Bei's forces until their lord is forced to call off the attack. He becomes playable in the Battle of Chengdu where he and Zhou Yu counter Zhuge Liang's ambushes with one of their own. Thanks to his efforts, Shu finally surrenders. Upon resuming their conflict against Wei, Lu Xun's plot to deceive Cao Xiu is re-enacted as a calligrapher event for players to solve. He also survives in Jin's scenario as one of Wu's remaining defenders. In Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Xun mainly reprises his role from the previous installment. On the hypothetical route, he confronts Guan Yu and Zhang Fei at Jiangxia, who were tricked into fighting Wu by false accusations against Sun Shangxiang in a forged letter. When Lu Xun clears up the misunderstandings, they are all attacked by Wei forces led by Wang Yi, who was the one who wrote the letter. The Wu and Shu forces then fight together to repel Wang Yi. Later, Lu Xun works together with Lu Meng and Lu Su to fight the Wei army led by Sima Yi at Runan before joining the final offensive against Wei at Xuchang. He appears at Sun Quan's banquet celebrating the alliance between the three kingdoms. In Shu's hypothetical route, Lu Xun is present at Fan Castle alongside Lu Su and Lu Meng, but the Wu forces are defeated by Shu and Yellow Turban reinforcements. Lu Xun then appears at Lukou, and once the Wu forces are defeated, joins Lu Su and Lu Meng in re-establishing their alliance with Shu. Lu Xun and Lu Meng later lead reinforcements during Shu's surprise attack on Chang'an. In Wei's hypothetical scenario, Lu Xun is one of the officers who unsuccessfully attempt to stop the Wei forces from advancing into Jianye. If Sun Quan is killed in the conflict, Lu Xun, along with Lu Meng, Gan Ning, and Ling Tong will appear at Xuchang to aid Zuo Ci's rebellion. In the expansion, Lu Xun retains his role as chief strategist of the Wu army during the revised Yiling. He later works with Zhu Ran and Gan Ning to protect Jiangling from a massive Wei assault in one of Wu's Xtreme Legend stages. He also competes with his fellow commanders in a mock up tournament to see who is greater in another hypothetical stage. If he is encountered by Lu Meng as an opponent, his strategy will have him launch a fire attack in the hall they fight in. He further stars in the DLC stage 'Rivals Unite' where he works together with Zhu Ran to assault the Shanyue and fend off the reinforcements led by Xiahou Dun. Warriors Orochi Lu Xun, separated from his kingdom's forces, leads a daring resistance against Orochi's army in Warriors Orochi. Cornered at Xia Pi, Nobunaga's army rescues him from the surrounding Wei officers. In gratitude, he joins the warlord's cause. In Wu's storyline, he opposes Sun Ce with Gan Ning and Ling Tong. In their last Gaiden stage, he aids Ieyasu and Sakon at Chi Bi by defending the engineer for the fire attack. If the engineer is killed, then Zhu Ran will handle the fire attack. Ordered by his kingdom to help their plight, Lu Xun aids Shu in Warriors Orochi 2. He, along with Taigong Wang, chase Da Ji in Odani Castle and eventually capture Himiko. He shares his dream stage with Jiang Wei and Sakon. The trio work together to surpass their masters. Lu Xun counters Zhou Yu's fire attack and counters with one of his own. If the plan works, he is commended by his predecessor. When they meet in battle, they will express interest in testing their blades against one another. As a vassal of Wu, Lu Xun defends Hefei for his lord in Warriors Orochi 3. He protects it well throughout the timelines until Susano'o's army jeopardizes his security. When a future Cao Pi and his party arrive in the past to reinforce him, the young guardian thinks them as their enemy and tries to strike him down. Realizing that their previous ties mean nothing compared to the dimensional world's new conflict, Lu Xun begrudgingly lowers his arms and agrees to cooperate with them. They defeat the immortal by combining their strengths, and Lu Xun formerly joins the coalition thereafter. In Defense of Itsukushima, Lu Xun helps the Mōri defend against the Orochi forces. In Ultimate, Lu Xun and the other heroes are given the task of seeking out Tamamo and subduing her with the Divine Mirror. While they do defeat her, the damaged Divine Mirror is revealed to have no effect on her, and she successfully escapes. This eventually forces the coalition to go back to the past to retrieve another Divine Mirror. Kessen He appears a subordinate strategist for Wu in Kessen II. Although he is described as a "beautiful boy" by the creators, he looks noticeably older than his Dynasty Warriors counterpart. He serves as a minor general in the game, appearing whenever Wu enters battle. He is a strong magic user and has a decent War rating. Character Information Personality Lu Xun is a quick-witted and perceptive man who believes in seeing the big picture. His outstanding talents and youthful energy help inspire Sun Quan and his allies during dire times. Formal and humble, he tries to see the best in every person, be they ally or foe. He addresses disasters with a prudent and sincere manner, always striving for an optimistic solution to the situation. As a commander, he is more assertive and commits to orders that are do-able or practical. He idolizes his mentor figures, Zhou Yu, Lu Su and Lu Meng, and subconsciously strives to match or surpass their caliber. In older titles, he also respects Zhuge Liang for his tactics and addresses him as "Master Zhuge Liang" (諸葛亮先生, Shokatsu Ryō Sensei in the Japanese script). By contrast, he does not think too highly of his successor, Jiang Wei. During the Warriors Orochi series, he shares special conversations with Mitsuhide, Taigong Wang, Cao Pi, and Mitsunari. In Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends, previous dissension between Lu Xun and Zhu Ran is converted into a more friendly rivalry after the latter's introduction as a playable character and often has both of them contribute together in Wu's operations, especially in the side scenarios. Character Symbolism Throughout the Dynasty Warriors series, Lu Xun is associated with the barn sparrow. The sparrow's tail feathers is incorporated into his actual design as a coat or shirt in most titles. While the sparrow is considered a native of China, they have a long history of being a pest due to the birds preying on the land's grain crops. Therefore, there isn't much positive symbolism associated with the bird compared to other animals. Japanese history records a positive reaction to the birds since they specifically targeted the insects eating their crops. Since sparrows often nested in people's houses during the Edo Period, it was considered a good luck charm for the household and -even today- it is taboo to disturb or harm the nest. Sparrows are often tied to women within Japanese culture and a legend states an older woman will marry a younger man if a sparrow nests near her home. Within the Christian faith, the sparrow signals hope, rebirth, and the coming of spring based on its many mentions tied with God. Omega Force likely tied Lu Xun with the bird as a positive symbol for Wu's future. Meanwhile, Lu Xun's weapons mostly are themed after swallows flying at various speeds in his third, fourth, Level 11, and Standard weapons, as swallows and sparrows tend to be somewhat synonymous; the weapons in the fourth and fifth installment are colored blue in their image. In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Lu Xun is given the nickname of "Sonic Swallow" while the English version changes it to "The Young Genius of Tactics". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Flame Generals". His Skill weapon in Dynasty Warriors 6 is named after the heron. Herons are famed for their graceful figures and are recognized as a symbol of beauty and elegance in East Asian culture. Since they are migratory birds, they are praised as an avian symbol of the particular season they arrive. There are many breeds of heron, but the most romanticized are pure white herons -especially famous in the kabuki dance, Sagi Musume. The "green heron" -or Lu Xun's weapon- may be a reference to the poem, Yulu Yinghu, written by Chen Zhu. In this example, the green originates from several willow tree branches and the white heron flies over them. Though young, the heron flies for several thousand leagues before settling on a rock that "seemed made for it to perch on". Lu Xun's Strength weapon represents the falcon, which is viewed as a mighty avian force of power in Chinese history and is also referenced in the English name of his fourth weapon. The bird is famed for its swiftness and alert nature, liked for its ability to make quick work of its prey. Since the birds were used for hunting and performed their duties well, falcons also represent a symbol of authority. During ancient times, the falcon decorated war banners and were meant to be a feared symbol to those opposing them. Certain Mongolian tribes continue to rely on falcon hunting for their method of obtaining food. In this case, the bird is a signal of trust and support between it and the bird's master. The right to handle falcons is also an initiation rite of sorts for young males. The original name for Lu Xun's personal item in Warriors Orochi is the Six Secret Teachings, a six volume strategy book said to have been written by Lu Shang. While the author's involvement in the book is questionable, both he and King Wu are the main focus within the scrolls' contents. The English name refers to one of the named scrolls, which focuses on adapting to sudden changes whilst in the war front. As a side note, this particular teaching is said to be favored by Yoshitsune in the Gikeiki. The dropped item affiliated with Lu Xun in Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate is the Commander's Seal. During the Battle of Yiling, due to Lu Xun's youth and lack of field experience, it was expected that many officers would be discontent with his plans or may straight up disobey orders. To prevent this, Sun Quan gave Lu Xun the commander's seal, giving absolute control of the army to Lu Xun and giving him the opportunity to prove himself to the Wu forces for the battle. Voice Actors *William Ross - Dynasty Warriors 2 (English) *Skip Stellrecht - Dynasty Warriors 4~8, Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only (English-uncredited) *Gerhard Acktun - Dynasty Warriors 3 (German-uncredited) *Hong Yiping - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Kang Soo Jin - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Kim Wu Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Jeon Gwang Ju - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) *Hyeon Gyeong-su - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Kenji Nojima - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Akira Kajiwara - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Kessen II (Japanese) *Bin Shimada - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Tomokazu Seki - Sangokushi Legion Quotes :See also: Lu Xun/Quotes *"The mere presence of heroes is enough to alter the threads of fate!" *"Wu will not fall so easily! We are all willing to fight to the death, Cao Cao!" *"I give my thanks to everyone who voted for me. It's unfortunate that we couldn't pass this rank. I'm still young and inexperienced, but I will strive to treasure and expand the joy I feel right now!" *"For a Sun Wu governor-general representative in this rank... it is a honor. I won't just let myself be content with this result, I shall further polish my skills to aim for the top!" *"Thank you to the people who voted for me. To answer the feelings from each of you, I shall continue to study diligently everyday. Please continue to watch over Lu Boyan as well as Sun Wu." *"With the Prime Minister gone, it's up to me to guard this castle!" :"You? Ah...! You must be Jiang Wei! So you're the future of Shu, are you? Ha! This will be easier than I thought!" ::~~Jiang Wei and Lu Xun; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"My lord! I have cleared the path so that we may advance! Now all of our forces can fight those defending Xu Chang, and defeat them all!" :"Ooh, thanks Lu Xun! That's really good, we're all counting on you!" :"It's nothing. I only ask that you remember the boon." :"Ah, the one about your family, right? I haven't forgotten. In fact, I think you've done a lot to redeem your family name today. They're just riding on your glory." ::~~Lu Xun and Sun Ce; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"The strategies that lie within you... They are like a raging flame." :"Yes, a fire attack is an effective strategy. You need to know the right time to use it though." :"And that gaze of yours... It is like that of a gull soaring over the vast ocean." :"A flood attack takes a lot of preparation. It is important to figure out how to claim the high ground." ::~~Ding Feng and Lu Xun; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Great job with the fire attack before." :"Not at all. I only succeeded because you laid all the groundwork." :"If only my boss had your humility, he wouldn't make so many enemies..." ::~~Sakon and Lu Xun; Warriors Orochi *"Hey, can't you dress more like a man? It's confusing..." :"Wha-...! How dare you?! I'm twice the man you are!" ::~~Dong Zhuo and Lu Xun; Warriors Orochi 2 *"I've never met a strategist quite like you. You're so honest and sincere, not at all the type of person to deceive others." :"But that's precisely the type of person who is best at deception, wouldn't you agree?" :"I see it now... You are a great strategist after all." ::~~Mitsunari and Lu Xun; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Lu Xun/Movesets‎‎ Dynasty Warriors 7 Lu Xun is affiliated with twin swords in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Spins his swords multiple times and ends with a shockwave. :Musou - Blaze Kick (炎環腿): : Swings his swords forward to knock opponents into the air with a flaming strike and follows up with two flaming upward kicks. :Alternate Musou - Volcano Smash (火山靠): R1 + : Brings his swords close to form a flaming blast to shoot forward. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Mental: Tap both sides of screen: Conjures a volatile sphere of fire capable of moving at a certain distance according to Lu Xun's will. At the end of the attack, Lu Xun turns his back on the sphere and triggers its detonation. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Does a short thrusting motion. : , : Swings both weapons upward. : , , , : Flips forward while swinging both swords together. : , , , , : Performs an ascending spiral slash. : , , , , , : Initiates a spinning slash before leaping up to do a rising swipe. : , : Swipes both swords in a cutting motion. : , : Does multiple jabs at a downward angle before somersault-slashing forward to release two crossed-cutting waves. :R1: Skewers enemy before somersaulting forward vertically-high into the air and slamming them into the ground. Counts as an unblockable grab, but only affects one target. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Dives unto the floor while surrounded within a whirlwind. Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Xun is affiliated with the swallow swords in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Lu Xun and his shadow perform a multi-hitting spinning slash together while hovering in mid-air, then they end the assault with a downward swing before landing. :Aerial Musou - Swallow Slash (飛燕肥破斬): , : Unleashes a series of swift slashing motions upon landing. The attack ends with him leaping upward and shadow remaining down in time for a simultaneous slash attack. :Awakening Musou: Does a vertical spinning slash several times with both weapons covered in flames. In the end, he does a crouching slash that releases a sudden energy burst which blows away nearby opponents. The extended version causes his shadow to materialize in preparation for a series of crisscross zigzag swipes followed by a two-hit combo. Weapons :See also: Lu Xun/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Xun now uses the swallow swords as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Trivia *Lu Xun's Dynasty Warriors 8 incarnation makes a cameo appearance in the manga Kuroda-san to Katagiri-san. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Toukiden Souls